Mixed Tag Match For Wrestlemania 27
by iBrizzy- Daughter of Hermes
Summary: Ok, this is just something I thought of doing after watching the scenes that happened on Raw between Snooki and Vickie! Ok, this is continuing until after Wrestlemania
1. Let the Game Begin

_Ok... Ok, I know... Bri shouldn't be started another story... What with me moving in a couple of weeks and sooooo many stories started! But... yes, there is a "But" to this one... But, I got the idea for a One-Shot after watching the thing that went down between Snooki and Vickie on Raw this week! :D Also, quick note... I am NOT a fan of a Jersey Shore, I think it's a stupid show! Another quick note where points where Trish Stratus was involved will be replaced by my Wrestling OC: Kessling Orton! _

_Me: Who wants to read the disclaimer?  
Snooki muse: I will..  
Me: great... *hands over cue card*  
Snooki muse: *reads* Disclaimer: Anna doesn't own WWE or Jersey Shore in anyway, the only thing that she owns is Kessling!  
Me: Good... Now Leave!  
Cena muse: Aww, Anna.. be nice! :D  
Snooki muse: Cena! *hugs Cena*  
Me: John... you had to come in here didn't you! *sighs, before saying to readers* Enjoy, please!_

* * *

Kessling Orton was sitting on a crate texting her friends, when she looked up and saw Nicole Polizzi and John Hennigan doing there segment on Raw. Luckily for Kessling she looked up right before Vickie and Nick Nemeth came into the scene.

'_Good, I was hopeing to see their confrontation!' _Kessling thought as she set her phone down and watched, _'I may have read the script over from Hennigan, but it's always better to see it happen!'_

~ On Camera ~

John Morrison and Nicole "Snooki" Polizzi were having their conversation when Vickie and Dolph came into the scene.

"Well! Well! Well! If it isn't little Miss Gym, Tan, Laundry hitting on a superstar…" Vickie stated before glancing at Dolph, "a loser of a superstar! Your F.Y.I is to stay away from my Dolph Ziggler!" she motioned her thumb toward Dolph behind her.

"what is your problem?" Nicole asked.

"my problem is you.." Vickie pointed at the Jersey Shore star, "you think you're so great, because you're on the cover of _Rolling Stone_!" She places her hand on chest, "I was offered the cover of _Playboy_!" Vickie turned and gave a proud smile, as Nicole and John grinned from laughter at the thought of Vickie on a playboy cover.

"Um, alright.. Well.." Nicole started with her hand over her mouth, before taking it off and finishing her statement, "it must be a center-fold, because... you can't fit all that on one page, honey!"

"burn!" Morrison said even though the camera was mainly on the women.

"What?" Vickie asked, clearly upset. Just than the moment that Kessling was waiting for was here, Vickie brought her arm up and was about to slam Nicole. However, Snooki stopped her hand and delivered a slap of own to the former _Official Consultant of Smackdown_.

While Vickie held her cheek with both hands, John Morrison held Snooki's shoulder and said, "Come on! Come on! Let's go!" As both the _WWE's Version of Spiderman _and the _Jersey Shore Star_ ran out of the shot, leaving a embarrassed Vickie.

Vickie ultimately broke down and screamed her lungs out like usual, while Dolph tried to console her.

~ Back with Kessling ~

I started laughing so hard the moment that Snooki stopped Vickie's attempt of a slap, right up to the moment when John and Nicole ran and even when Vickie started her little temper tantrum in Dolph's arms. It's actually a real shock that Vickie or Dolph didn't hear it, since I was right behind the cameraman.

"that was great, I loved it on paper… but watching it really took the cake!" I hopped down from the crate and ran to find Nicole and John to congratulate her on a job well done!"

~ Match Time ~

Justin Roberts introduced Nicole "Snooki" Polizzi as she came down the ramp and got a microphone, "What up, everybody?" she asked the crowd of St. Louis, Missouri, "I am so excited to be the guest star of Raw tonight! I have been waiting for this moment all week long, but you know what.. What I'm really excited for is for my girl: Kessling Orton to shut Vickie Guerrero's big fat mouth up!"

When Snooki finished up, her theme played as she handed the mic back to Justin and got out of the ring and sat between; Michael Cole (who was in his 'Cole Mine' still) and Josh Mathews. Just as Vickie came down with no theme and no Dolph and got into the ring, shortly after Kessling's theme hit and she came out grinning as the St. Louis crowd _cheered _for the other St. Louis wrestler to be in action that night.

Near the end of the match, after Vickie ended up losing her shoes and one sock is when the assistance for her came down. The first person of the _'Kiss Vickie's Ass Club'_ was her "former" boyfriend: Dolph Ziggler.

Well Ziggler was trying to keep Kessling away from Vickie, John Morrison came running down and took Dolph out of the equation for now.

After Morrison took Ziggler down, LayCool came down to offer their assistance. Kessling was holding them off, until Layla grabbed her ankle which allowed Michelle to give the _St. Louis Native _a big boot.

Vickie than went for the pin, as both Layla and Michelle got on top of her to help hold Kessling down.

'_1...2...3'_

Vickie screamed with excitement as her and LayCool got up off of Kessling, as Justin said "The winner of this match: Vickie Guerrero!" Layla took a picture of Vickie and Michelle over a down Kessling Orton, then Michelle took over and got one of Layla, Vickie and Kessling while LayCool's theme played throughout the arena.

After the match, Michelle got out of the ring by Snooki and started talking smack to the _Jersey Shore Star_, Michelle pushed Nicole (who was a good foot in a half shorter than her) back into the chair after she stood up.

Nicole didn't take though, she got right back up and went over to the ring and grabbed Michelle's injured foot and pulled the blonde diva back down, before she got into the ring and slamming her on to Layla and started pounding her head to the mat.

As Snooki was slamming Layla's head to the mat, Kessling got back in the ring and so did Michelle, but before the blond could get to her bestie… Kessling performed a beautiful _Thesz Press_ to her.

Nicole ultimately was only hanging on to Layla by the foot, so she let go and got up, just as Kessling got off of Michelle. Both brunette's turned their attention toward Vickie, just as Vickie practically dived out of the ring, Kessling ran and pushed the rest of Vickie to the mat below. As Michelle was practically pushing Layla under the bottom rope, Dolph went over and helped Vickie stand up again.

Well Dolph, Michelle and Layla were shocked outside the ring; Morrison, Nicole and Kessling celebrated in the ring.

Dolph, Layla and Michelle all complained about something that just happened to them, Dolph even saying "Your not even a girl, Morrison!" that is until Vickie spoke again.

"You think that this is a nightclub on a boardwalk, little girl? You are in way over your head, this is my show now! I can not wait to show you, I can not wait to show all of you.. What you deserve! I can not wait to see the embarrassment on your faces on the biggest stage ever! I am issuing you a challenge! The three of you versus LayCool and Dolph Ziggler in a match AT WRESTLEMANIA!" Vickie exclaimed, clearly pissed that a _Jersey Shore Star_ came on to "her show".

Well Kessling, Nicole and Morrison talked it over in the ring; Dolph, LayCool and Vickie were out of the ring waiting for an answer.

"I will see you there, baby!" Snooki said into the mic at last, while Morrison and Kessling grinned toward Vickie and her _"Kiss Vickie's Ass Club"_ as Raw cut to commercial before the main event.

* * *

Oooooo, so Wrestlemania in fiction land is going to be Kessling, JoMo, and Snooki vs. LayCool and Dolph? Now that sounds interesting.. I might just make a One-Shot of that match after Mania ;) Also tell me what you think of what I called Vickie's helpers! ;D


	2. Mixed Tag Action Before Mania

_Ok, Ok.. I know... I said that I was only going to make this a One-Shot! But my musi: John Morrison, Kessling Orton, Layla AND Michelle McCool, Dolph and Vickie all threatened to kill my laptop battery if I didn't make it longer! So I'm going to continue it until after Wrestlemania 27 ;) where hopefully Morrison, Kessling(Trish in real life), and Snooki will beat Layla, McCool and Dolph *prays*_

_Me: Morrison, get in here and read the damn disclaimer...  
Morrison muse: ok *get disclaimer card* Anna owns nothing in this fic, but Kessling  
Me: I will own WWE one day... even if it will take awhile... I am a determined and cunning person ;)  
Morrison muse: whatever you people do not give her the papers to own WWE... who knows what she will do with that kind of power!  
Me: *grins innocently* oh, yeah... *to readers* the match or what Cole says may not be exactly right, but I wasn't paying attention to Cole reading the email(not that I hardly ever listen to him period)_

* * *

~ Normal P.O.V ~

Dolph Ziggler's theme song played throughout the arena as _Mr. Perfection_ himself, accompanied by Smackdown's Flawless duo: LayCool and Vickie Guerrero made their way to the ring.

"This match is scheduled for one-fall, introducing first being accompanied by LayCool and Vickie Guerrero; from Hollywood, Florida: Dolph Ziggler!" Justin Roberts said into the microphone, over the _boos_ that four were receiving.

**Now Listen, This Ain't No Make Believe**

John Morrison's theme song hit and the crowd erupted as _The Prince of Parkour _came on the stage with Kessling Orton right next to him. "And his opponent, being accompanied by Kessling Orton; from Los Angeles, California: John Morrison!"Justin Roberts announced, before finally stepping out of the ring and went ringside.

The referee called for the bell to ring shortly after Morrison got into the ring and finished his entrance. Kessling stood ringside _cheering_ one of her teammate for Wrestlemania 27 on as LayCool and Vickie did the same for Dolph across the ring.

~ to the end of the match ~

The match was nearly over and everything was hectic, Layla and Michelle tried to get involved the times when Ziggler threw John outside the ring, but Kessling was right there to stop them. Eventually, JoMo went to hit Dolph with his _Starship Pain_ finisher… however Michelle, Vickie and Layla quickly pulled him out of the ring by the foot as Kessling got in to stand by John.

_Beep Beep _

All of a sudden the all to familiar sound of the Anonymous General Manager's laptop went off and Michael Cole stood up from the _"Cole Mine"_ and said, "May I have your attention please… I have received an email from Raw's Anonymous General Manager!"

He walked over to the podium and read through the email, "and I quote…'If the Kessling, Layla, and Michelle want to get involved in this match that badly! Let's change this match up and make it a 2 on 4 Inter-Gender Tag Team Match! John Morrison and Kessling Orton against Dolph Ziggler, Layla and Michelle McCool… and Vickie Guerrero!" Cole had trouble reading the last part of the email, since Vickie was one of his favorite divas, but Kessling and John just grinned at the 4 of their opponents outside the ring.

Cole got down and walked back over to the _"Cole Mine"_ and put his headset back on as the 2 on 4 handicap Inter-Gender Match started, with Kessling walking over and grabbing Layla's hair trying to get her into the ring. However, Michelle and Dolph were right there to stop her efforts.

The referee told John and Kessling to choose which would start the match and Morrison volunteered to go first, so that would make Dolph automatically have to be in the match. However, as soon as John did the simplest move to Dolph… he tagged in Layla, which got the crowd going, Morrison tagged in Kessling and things started to heat up.

Layla slapped the young female Orton, but that's one thing you didn't want to do… Kessling had a recent reputation of acting like her brother, Randy, when provoked in the ring and LayCool were pushing that provoked button like crazy. Kess jumped at Layla, delivering a _Threz Press _to the British Diva_, _in fact the ref even had to pull the St. Louis Diva off Layla.

~ Near end of match ~

John was in the ring against Dolph, and JoMo just attempted a pin when Layla broke it up. Kessling ran in and got the shorter diva out of her ring, but than Michelle got involved in the Kess/Layla action, so than it was LayCool against Kessling. Morrison was momentarily distracted after Layla broke up the pin, that he didn't notice that Ziggler got up until he preformed the _Zig-Zag_ to him.

Ziggler tagged in Vickie, who quickly went for a pin cover.

'_1...2...3'_

"And here are the winners: Dolph Ziggler, LayCool and Vickie Guerrero!" Justin said into the microphone from ringside as Dolph's music played through the speakers and Cole was saying stuff like "it will be in the books that Vickie pinned Morrison!" he was clearly happy about the end result of the match. Kessling laid outside the ring, holding her head after Michelle delivered a big boot, but she was frustrated that Vickie, LayCool and Dolph managed to get the upper hand this time.

* * *

_Ok, I'll be working on the scene where Trish and Snooki are in the Bar... involving Kessling, in Trish's place!_

_So REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Please! :)_


	3. Jersey Style, Bitch!

_Ok, I finally got around to getting this chapter done and uploaded... also the guy that Snooki slaps in the beginning I wasn't sure what his name was.. so the name might be wrong! :) _

_Me: Kessling get in here and read the disclaimer  
Kessling muse: Fine... *reads disclaimer card* Anna owns nothing in this but me! :)  
Me: *mumbles: "Unfortunately"*  
Kessling muse: what was that?  
Me: nothing.. nothing at all_

* * *

~ Raw, Kessling and Snooki's Interview from Jersey ~

Kessling was wearing a shirt that was messing a sleeve on the left side, as well as one fingerless glove on her left hand while the bottoms consisted of a pair of blue jeans. While Snooki wore a white dress with a black short sleeved jacket over it, and while Kessling wore tennis shoes.. Snooki wore heels.

"Snooki, I'll start with you.." Josh said, "are you prepared for LayCool this Sunday at.."

"Kessling Orton! Snooki from the Jersey Shore! What's up? Danny E, What's up?"

"hey Danny E," Kessling said while pushing a random bar guy to the side, "Cause we're just doing an interview!"

"that's what happens here, I'm sorry!" Snooki apologized for Danny's interruption.

"oh my god.." Kessling said, before her and Snooki looked back toward the cameras, "What's up, Josh?"

"So Snooki, how's your training with Kessling going?" Josh asked, moving along with the interview.

"Kessling Orton, she trains me so good.." Snooki said, "I am ready to go to Wrestlemania, I have sick moves and I'm ready to bring on LayCool and Vickie!" Kessling nodded in agreement, "so bring it on, bitch!"

"she's got some moves," Kessling said after a little laugh when Snooki finished talking, "not gonna lie!"

"Well obviously Snooki," Josh continued, "your very confident about Sun.."

"do ya guys wanna get out of here?" Danny asked interrupting Josh once more.

"seriously, we are trying to do an interview.." Kessling said to him, "..for me just step back, please.. Please!"

"yeah, yeah.. I know do you guys just wanna go?"

Snooki set her drink down, before stepping in between Kessling and Danny and slapping Danny in the face knocking him back into another person.

Danny set his drink down, "What are you serious? What was that?"

"All right, let's go.. Let's go!"

Kessling grinned as Snooki, stood up against the guy "yeah.. ah, she's teaching me some moves too," Kessling said, "so we're going to be good!"

"anyway that's regular in Jersey, but we're ready.."

"bring that to Wrestlemania! We're bringing that.."

"to Wrestlemania!" Kessling and Snooki said, concluding the interview.

"let's go baby!" Snooki said sending a kiss toward the camera.

"Kessling! Snooki! Thank you so much for joining us!" Josh said, when the cameras turned back to the Raw arena in Chicago.

"it appears that Snooki certainly ready for Wrestlemania," Josh continued, "in a match that well everyone has been talking about… Snooki, Kessling Orton and John Morrison team up to take on Dolph Ziggler and Lay.."

All of a sudden, was informed via his headset and said, "what? What's going on? LayCool at the Shore?"

The cameras jumped back over to New Jersey, where Kessling and Snooki were facing the bar as Michelle and Layla were behind them sizing Snooki up, before Michelle tapped on Snooki's shoulder.

"um, hello! Um, excuse me!"

Kessling and Snooki turn around and Kessling just has grin on her face, when she sees Michelle and Layla standing there, "Hi!"

Kessling started talking to LayCool, just before Snooki took her drink and made it go into Layla's face, making her scream before Snooki tackled Layla to the ground and Kessling basically threw Michelle on to the Pool Table, before the two of them rolled off and continuing the Chick/Bar Fight on the floor with Snooki and Layla.

As everyone else in the bar watched on yelling out _"Oh's" _before the bouncers showed up and pulled Michelle and Layla away from Kessling Snooki.

"See you at Mania!"

Both Snooki and Kessling said, "Mania Bitch!" before Raw was cut to a commercial.

Once Raw was over and Kessling and Nicole were back in Kessling's hotel, chilling out. Kessling phone went off, she looked who was calling and saw _John Hennigan_ on the front of it. She answered it and put it on the speaker,

"hey John!"

"_Hey Kess, I just wanted to tell you and Nicole great job dealing with Layla and Michelle today!"_

"Aw, Thanks John!" Snooki said smiling.

"_Your Welcome.. Wait.. Kess did you put it on speaker without telling me?" he asked, only to receive a laugh on Kessling's end. _

"Sorry John," Kess said, "I had to since Snooki, here is our tag partner at Mania!"

"_it's fine, just tell me next time!" he sighed, "anyway, I'm headed on the plane now to head to Atlanta, see ya guys there!" _

"see ya there, John!" Both Nicole and Kessling said into the phone, before hearing a click on his end indicating he ended the call.


	4. Wrestlemania 27

_Ok, I figured I should probably get this chapter done before Raw tonight... since JoMo, Trish and Snooki beat Ziggler and LayCool at Wrestlemania 27! Also I didn't catch exactly what Vickie said before she introduced her "Best Friends" LayCool and her "Business Associate" Dolph Ziggler, so I just put what I thought she said -_-' _

_Me: Ziggler get your ass in here!  
Ziggler muse: what?  
Me: disclaimer... now!  
Ziggler muse: fine... *reads disclaimer card* Anna owns nothing in this but the idea for Kessling, Brunette Mafia was started by Trish Stratus and Snooki and WWE is owned by Vincent Kennedy McMahon!  
Me: Thank you, Ziggler! :)_

* * *

Chapter 4: Wrestlemania 27

~ Kessling P.O.V ~

I sat on a crate backstage watching Undertaker vs. Triple H while preparing with Nicole and John for our match against Nick_(Dolph)_ & LayCool.

"This is going to be an amazing match!" John exclaimed looking at the screen as Undertaker made his match.

"yeah," I said, "You know the entire WWE Universe is going to have an issue with picking who they want to win!"

I hopped off the crate and started to stretch, since I was starting the match off against Michelle and I was going to have to do some flexible moves to avoid her _Faithbreaker_ finisher move.

~ Normal P.O.V ~

Kessling, Nicole and John stood in front of the TV in the hall while they finished up preparing for their match,

"Damn," Nicole said, "it's one thing to read a script of what's going to happen, but it's different you see it like this!"

"yeah, I know…" Kessling said, "that's what I was saying when you and John had the segment with Vickie and Nick, back when you guest host Raw! Cause that slap to Vickie was… as Mike would say "Awesome"!"

Nicole laughed, "Thanks Kess! I'm just glad that John here remembered to run from them!"

"Yeah," John said, "I don't think I could deal with hearing Vickie scream her lungs out, like Nick had to deal with…"

Nicole and Kessling both nodded in agreement with Hennigan, before the three of them focused back on the television as Triple H was yelling _"Stay down!" _to The Undertaker.

"Wow!" Kessling and Nicole both said, as Triple H tapped his hand on Undertaker's shoulder.

"Now that was one amazing match!" John exclaimed watching as the fireworks went off with _19-0 _on the Titantron.

"I hope Undertaker's ok! Shouldn't he be like moving more?" Nicole said as Triple H made his way to get out of the ring, while Undertaker started to move with help from the ringside trainer.

~ Mixed Tag Match ~

Vickie came walking out on to the stage with a microphone in hand, "Excuse me! Excuse me! Excuse me! Please welcome the greatest combination of beauty, greatness and flawlessness: my best friends: LayCool and my business associate Dolph Ziggler!"

**Now listen this ain't no make believe**

"and their opponents from Las Angeles, California: John Morrison!" Justin Roberts announced as Morrison came out with his normal slow-mo entrance.

**Don't try to explain your mind, I know what's happening here**

"and his tag team partner from Saint Louis, Missouri: Kessling Orton!" Justin said as Kessling came out wearing a black one strapped tank top with the letters _A.E.O_ on the front and on the back it read _Brunette Mafia_. However instead of her normal short bottoms, she comes out wearing a pair of black pants that ruffled at the bottom, since she decided to try and new look.

**Get crazy! Get loud!**

"and their tag team partner, from Jersey Shore, New Jersey: Nicole "Snooki" Polizzi!" Justin said as Snooki came out with a V-neck t-shirt that had _Brunette Mafia_ on the chest as well as skin tight shorts and white glittery headband on her forehead and wearing fingerless gloves.

Just as Kessling, Nicole and John got into the ring and were finishing their entrances Michelle McCool tackled Snooki as Layla went after Kessling. _The Viper's_ little sister wasn't going to accept it and quickly brought Layla down to the mat, as Snooki was turning the tables on Michelle.

Morrison quickly grabbed Kessling's arms and after a couple attempts, he finally managed to pull her up as Layla stood smiling, while Dolph pulled Snooki off of Michelle. Morrison stayed in between Kessling and Layla, Dolph and Michelle.

Just than Dolph started yelling at Snooki "you don't belong here! You don't belong in a ring!" Ziggler got a little to close to the student of _The Viper_'s sister, because next thing he knew Nicole slapped him across the cheek.

John got in between Nicole and Dolph, just before the referee got in between them to so the match could start.

Once the match finally started the first two legal people were Michelle and Kessling, where Michelle had the upper hand and went to try and end the match early when she got _The Viper's Younger Sister_ set up for the _Faithbreaker. _

Kessling managed to swing her body up so she was sitting on Michelle's shoulders, after a couple punches to the blonde flawless Smackdown Diva, McCool managed to get Kessling off and away from her.

The taller female brunette managed to get Michelle out of the ring, Layla goes over in an attempt to help her Flawless Partner, only to have Kessling jump on to both of them ringside. Kessling got Michelle back into the ring and went for a pin, only Dolph got in and pulled her off the blonde diva. Morrison got in and sent Dolph out of the ring, before he got on the ring apron and preformed _Starship Pain_ to Ziggler outside the ring.

Mean while in ring as Michelle was trying to get up with the help of the ropes, Kessling tagged Snooki in who did a cartwheel into a back flip, before slamming her back into Michelle's chest. Which sent McCool falling into the center of the ring, where Nicole cart wheeled over her before performing her own version of a splash and went for the pin…

_1...2...3_

As Snooki went for the pin, Morrison got into the ring and as the ref counted _3_, Morrison held his right arm and Kessling stood back up and held up her arms.

"and here are your winners: John Morrison, Kessling Orton and Nicole "Snooki" Polizzi!" Justin Roberts announced as Snooki's theme played throughout the Georgia Dome and Vickie was screaming _"no"_ outside the ring, while John, Kessling and Nicole celebrated in ring.

Can anyone say that John Morrison, Kessling Orton and Nicole Polizzi are going to have a party tonight… Jersey Style?

* * *

I might make a second chapter either of JoMo, Kessling and Snooki partying Jersey Style after the celebration... or if JoMo, Trish and maybe Snooki have a segment with Ziggler, LayCool and Vickie on Raw, I'll turn it into JoMo, Kessling and Snooki with Ziggler, LayCool and Vickie!

However I am soooo happy that JoMo, Trish(Kessling) and Snooki won.. however, what was the point of the splash from Snooki to Michelle?

Review Please!


End file.
